magie secrète
by pyramidekheops
Summary: Souvenir de Saegusa mayumi. pendant l'évacuation de Miyuki et des autres, elle leur révèle une partie de leur passé ainsi que certains pouvoirs de son frère. la scène se passe dans l'hélicoptère qui les transporte.


_**Manoir de la famille Saegusa, périphérie de Tokyo **_

Il était très tard. Ou très tôt. Trois heures du matin et elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Allongée dans son lit, Saegusa Mayumi la fille ainée de la famille Saegusa soupira profondément sous ses couvertures. Le lit était merveilleusement confortable et la chambre parfaitement silencieuse. J'aurai du prendre un somnifère pensa-t-elle brièvement avant de se raviser aussitôt. Non tout compte fait, c'est mieux ainsi. Son organisme n'a jamais bien réagi aux somnifères. Les rares nuits ou elle a pris ces pilules pour pouvoir dormir, elle s'était toujours sentie anormalement fatigué le lendemain.

La fuite de sommeil est quelque qui lui arrivait très rarement et lorsque cela arrivait, elle se plongeait d'habitude dans un bon livre. En général cela ne tardait jamais avant qu'elle ne succombe à Morphée.

Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas la tête à la lecture. Son esprit se concentrait sur les évènements de la veille.

Selon toute vraisemblance, l'Alliance de la Grande Asie(AGA) était responsable de l'attaque sur Yokohama.

Après qu'ils, eurent arrêté Lu Ghondzu et son chef, dans l'immeuble de l'association de magie, Mari, Suzune et elle s'étaient arrangés pour les interroger ou moins pour savoir quelles étaient les cibles visées. Comme tatsuya-kun l'avait prédit, ils visaient le matériel ainsi les données rassemblées dans l'immeuble ou se tenait la compétition de thèse. Si cet objectif n'était pas atteint durant le temps imparti, ils devaient ensuite se glisser dans le bâtiment de l'association de magie pour y dérober toutes les données qu'ils pouvaient

Malheureusement, pour eux, la réaction et de l'armée japonaise, et des nombreux magiciens présents sur les lieux de l'attaque a été assez rapide. Le gouvernement japonais souffrirait de lourds dégâts matériels et au final, les pertes humaines pour une attaque de cette ampleur sont assez faibles. En arrivant à Tokyo, la première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été d'appeler Asuza pour s'enquérir de leur situation. A part quelques blessures plus ou moins grave, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Dans l'ensemble First Hight s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Pour les autres établissements, elle se renseignera plus tard. Quoique, en toute, honnêteté, deux des ces proches connaissances avaient failli perdre la vie aujourd'hui.

Un miracle. Elle ne voyait d'autres mots approprié pour décrire ce phénomène. C'est vraiment un pouvoir divin cette magie se dit-elle. « Regrowth », le pouvoir qui renie la réalité. De toutes les magies qu'elle connaissait de près ou de loin, cette magie était indubitablement la plus extraordinaire. Et le magicien qui la brandissait n'était pas ordinaire non plus.

Une fois de plus, les deux Shiba l'avaient encore surpris.

La compétition de thèse se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce que des individus lourdement armés déboulent dans la salle de conférence. Et tous les spectateurs dont elle-même avait vu l'impensable. A mains nues, Shiba Tatsuya-kun avait on ne sait comment réussi à survivre à plusieurs rafales de fusil tirées presque à bout portant. Elle comme les autres avaient craint le pire pour lui et sa sœur lorsque l'un des agresseurs avait commencé tout à coup à tirer sur eux. Mais à leur surprise, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont montré aucun signe de panique. Ils portaient plutôt une expression d'exaspération sur leurs visages. Puis en deux coups ultra rapides, tatsuya-kun a neutralisé son agresseur, l'homme s'est effondré dans son propre sang. La scène s'est déroulé si vite que pendant un instant, la salle fut plongée dans un véritable silence de mort. Ensuite tout s'est enchainé rapidement. Les magiciens et les agents de sécurité qui étaient tenu en respect par les intrus profitèrent de ce moment de flottement pour neutraliser eux aussi les agresseurs.

De là ou elle était assise au fond de la salle, Mayumi a pu ressentir le soulagement collectif des spectateurs. Mais elle n'avait pas le luxe de profiter de cette accalmie. Il fallait procéder l'évacuation des élèves tout en évitant de tomber dans un mouvement de panique collectif. Beaucoup de spectateurs, n'ayant jamais vécu ce genre de situation montraient déjà certains signes alarmants de panique. Heureusement, grâce à la magie unique d'Asuza, la salle a rapidement regagnée le calme nécessaire à une évacuation sans problème. Ensuite, d'un commun accord avec, elle-même et quelques amis avaient décidé de rester derrière afin de procéder à la destruction du matériel de présentation ainsi que toutes les données laissées par les autres écoles. Dans la mesure ou ils ignoraient l'objectif de l'ennemi, et en présumant que leurs assaillants aient ciblé le bâtiment ou se tenait la compétition, ils en étaient arrivé à la conclusion que l'une des cibles devait être la compétition elle-même.

Apparemment, le groupe des Shiba en avait déduit la même chose. Au lieu d'évacuer avec les autres, ils avaient rebroussé chemin pour venir détruire les données et les machines.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous de la prochaine étape à suivre, elle avait vu tatsuya-kun viser quelque chose de l'autre coté du mur avec son CAD en forme de pistolet. Curieuse, Mayumi avait juste eu le temps d'activer sa magie « Multi-scopes » pour regarder ce qui suscitait cette réaction. Et là, elle avait vu clairement une sorte de camion militaire approché à toute vitesse eux. Elle a instantanément compris qu'un magicien ennemi les ayant probablement repérés, avait décidé d'en finir avec eux en leur balançant dessus un objet de plusieurs dizaines tonnes. Durant un bref moment, l'idée de sa mort propre la tétanisa. On va tous mourir ici pensa-t-elle. Puis comme dans un film de science fiction, le camion disparu tout d'un coup. A la place, il ne restait qu'une fine poussière qui flotta un instant dans l'air avant d'entrer en contact avec le mur. Un homme fut éjecté du camion volatilisé avant de percuter lui aussi le mur. Vraisemblablement le malheureux chauffeur dudit véhicule. Mayumi ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qui s'est passé, tous ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était le travail de tatsuya-kun. Il venait de leur sauver la vie. Même si elle n'a pas pu identifier la magie utilisée, elle était heureuse d'être en vie.

Ensuite, ce qui les avait tous abasourdis, c'était de rencontrer le major Kazama et d'apprendre par la suite que Shiba Tatsuya faisait parti d'une unité spéciale des forces armées. Dans la communauté des magiciens, le nom du major Kazama faisait office de référence en Ancienne Magie. C'était un héro de guerre hautement respecté et admiré par les militaires et par les magiciens. Le rencontrer en personne était une rare occurrence. Mais, les conditions n'étaient pas favorables pour s y extasier. Le major leur exigea et leur imposa le silence sur cette rencontre ainsi que sur toutes les activités de Shiba dans l'armée. D'une certaine façon, c'était la chose la normale à faire. Ils n'étaient sensé découvrir que les Shiba étaient impliqués avec les militaires.

Mayumi croyait avoir plus ou moins jugé des habilités de Tatsuya et de sa sœur après le tournoi des neuf écoles, mais visiblement, elle ne savait vraiment rien sur eux. Cela la frustrait légèrement parce qu'elle savait généralement comment ses amis et son entourage fonctionnaient. Apres plusieurs mois à fréquenter les deux frère et sœur, elle devait s'avouer qu'ils la surprenaient toujours. Ce qui est très rare. Une prouesse même. Parmi les magiciens de sa génération, Saegusa Mayumi était considéré comme un génie et comme une future grande magicienne. Elle avait une très bonne connaissance et une haute aptitude à la magie. Elle reconnaissait elle-même qu'il y avait très peu de jeune magicien qui pouvait lui tenir tête. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, dans leur école, ils n'y avaient que mari et Katsuto qui l'égalaient en combat. Toutefois, elle reconnaissait aujourd'hui que les Shiba bien qu'ils soient plus jeunes avaient aussi chacun, un potentiel de combat qui rivalisait ou même surpassait le sien. Elle s'en doutait déjà après avoir fait leur connaissance. Les évènements d'hier ont confirmé ses soupçons.

Pendant la tentative d'évacuation du groupe de Mari, un des assaillants avait réussi à utiliser son arme blessant mortellement Kirihara et Isori Kei. Le premier avait la cuisse gauche complètement déchiqueté. L'os était visiblement fracturé en plusieurs petits fragments et l'hémorragie était impressionnante. Quant au second, Kei, en couvrant sa fiancée Kanon, il avait reçu une balle ainsi que des éclats de grenade dans le dos. Le sang coulait à flot des ses blessures. Il était clair que tous deux perdraient la vie s'ils n'étaient pas traités très rapidement. A sa connaissance, aucune des personnes présentes dans l'hélico ne possédait des compétences en magie curative. De plus, ils étaient toujours situés en zone de combat. La situation n'était pas franchement pas en leur faveur.

C'est là que les Shiba ont encore fait étalage de leur talent. D'abord la plus jeune, Shiba Miyuki, en constatant que ses seniors se trouvaient en danger, se rua aussitôt à leur secours. Elle sauta de l'hélico toujours en vol, puis, une fois au sol, elle fit un geste. Un simple geste. Elle tendit sa main gauche vers les ennemis. Cela a suffit pour tous les éliminer. Etrangement, il n y avait aucune blessure sur eux. Ils cessèrent tout simplement de bouger. Immobiliser à jamais dans la posture ou la magie les avait surpris. Même si ni Mayumi, ni les autres n'ont pas pu identifier la magie utilisée, ils ont tous su que la bataille était du moins à cet endroit terminé. Ils ont tous senti que c'était une puissante magie qui venait d'œuvrer. Intérieurement, Mayumi soupira de soulagement d'avoir Miyuki de leur coté. Au moment ou elle a lancé son attaque sur l'ennemi, une terreur sans nom l'avait saisi et pour la seconde de la journée, elle a craint pour sa vie. C'était bien entendu une impression. I aucune raison que Miyuki l'attaque. Non, sa peur venait du fait que contre ce sortilège, elle aurait été impuissante. Tout comme les ennemis immobilisés en dessous. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les autres passagers lui confirma que ses inquiétudes rejoignaient les leurs. Il y avait de la peur dans leurs yeux. Sauf peut-être Erica. Elle semblait plutôt admirative du pouvoir de son amie.

Une fois la menace écartée, Miyuki leva son regard vers le ciel et se mit à faire de grands gestes de la main. Comme pour appeler quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Un soldat en combinaison noir descendit quelques instants plus tard à coté d'elle et retira son casque intégral. C'était le frère ainé Shiba Tatsuya. Il dit quelques mots à sa sœur avant de courir vers les deux blessés. Malgré les protestations de Kanon, il pointa son CAD argenté sur le dos de Kei. En moins de deux secondes, toutes les blessures disparurent. Même le sang qui avait formé une petite mare disparu. La veste et la chemise que portait Kei aussi paraissaient intactes. Il fit ensuite la même chose sur la cuisse de Kirihara. Et là encore, le même phénomène se reproduisit. La jambe entière était comme si elle n'avait subi aucune blessure. Tatsuya rangea son CAD argenté dans un holster situé sous son aisselle droite. Il dit encore un mot à sa sœur, puis comme il était arrivé, disparu ou plutôt retourna dans le ciel.

Au moins, leurs vies ne sont plus en danger se dit Mayumi en regardant les deux anciens blessés. J'ignorais que Tatsuya pouvait se servir d'une magie curative. Cet enfant est décidément plein de surprise.

Kirihara et Kei pendant ce temps contemplaient leurs corps. Kei se palpait le torse tout en essayant de se toucher le dos. Il n'arrivait pas à se croire tirer d'affaire. Quand bien même, sa fiancée Kanon versait des larmes de joie, pour une fois, il ne semblait pas se soucier d'elle.

Kirihara de l'autre coté, sautillait d'une jambe à l'autre. Gauche, droite. Droite, gauche. Comme pour s'assurer que ses deux jambes fonctionnaient bien.

Mari fut la première à recouvrer ses esprits en signalant à tout le monde que plutôt que de s'extasier sur ce qui venait de se passer, ils feraient mieux d'évacuer rapidement les lieux. De plus, même si les combats avaient cessé ou ils se trouvaient précisément, ailleurs, ils continuaient.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous embarquer dans l'hélico, Mayumi demanda au pilote de les emmener en lieu sur. Toujours est-il que l'atmosphère dans l'hélico était assez étrange. Mayumi tous comme les autres, voulait savoir exactement quelles étaient les magies dont elle venait d'être témoin. Ce n'était que par courtoisie qu'elle se retenait de demander des explications à Miyuki et parce que s'enquérir sur les sortilèges des autres magiciens était généralement mal vu. Mais Kanon, craignant que les effets de la magie ne soient temporaires demanda quand même à Miyuki de s'expliquer.

Avant toute chose, Miyuki s'assura d'abord de la confidentialité de tout un chacun. La magie elle-même n'était pas un problème. Bien que son frère soit le seul à pouvoir la brandir, il préfèrerait que moins de gens en sache trop sur ce pouvoir parce qu'inévitablement, une telle magie attirerait trop l'attention et son frère était quelqu'un qui aimait la discrétion.

Elle leur expliqua ensuite en quoi consistait cette magie. A la surprise de tous, elle leur dit que pour commencer, ce n'était pas de la magie curative. « Regrowth » du nom de cette magie est une magie restauratrice. La restauration doit se faire dans les 24 heures sinon la magie ne fonctionne pas. Avec cette magie, tous ce qui existe, les organismes vivants (hommes, plantes et animaux) aussi bien que les n'importe qu'elle objet (machine, maison etc.) Peut être restauré à son état initial quelque soit les dommages subies à condition que la cible soit traité dans les 24 heures. Contrairement à la temporalité de la magie curative, regrowth est permanente une fois appliquée. C'est ainsi que n'importe qu'elle blessure fatale peut être soigné presqu'instantanément. Le seul inconvénient de cette magie ajouta Miyuki était que à chaque fois que son frère soignait quelqu'un, il ressentait la douleur de sa cible de façon démultipliée. Même si le temps d'application de la magie était de moins d'une seconde, il n'en demeurait pas moins durant cette seconde, la douleur qu'il ressentait était incommensurable. C'est pourquoi, il ne l'utilisait sur les gens que dans les cas d'extrême urgence. C'est aussi à cause de cette magie que son frère avait tant de difficultés à utiliser d'autres formes de magie. Son territoire magique était complètement dominé par la complexité de regrowth.

« Donc, j'imagine que durant les combats avec l'ennemi, Tatsuya fourmi une assistance médicale à son unité dit Mari. Avec un tel pouvoir, son unité est invincible.

« Mari, je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de ça qu'il coopère avec l'armée. Miyuki chan, tu as quel âge ?

A cette inattendue question, non seulement la personne interrogé Miyuki était très étonnée, mais tous le monde partageait ce sentiment.

« Saegusa sempai, j'ai 14 ans et demi. Pourquoi cette question ?

« J'essaye de comprendre. D'après la loi, pour s'engager dans l'armée, il faut avoir au moins avoir 17 ans. C'est valable aussi bien pour les magiciens que pour les non magiciens. Ton frère a 15 ans et demi. Je sais aussi que les jeunes magiciens exceptionnellement doués peuvent passer outre cette loi mais ils doivent avoir l'accord des 10 Grandes Maisons et être âgé de 16 ans minimum. A moins que Tatsuya-kun ne brandisse une stratégic class magie, je ne vois vraiment pas la cause de son implication avec les militaires. Et puis, d'ailleurs Miyuki chan, pourquoi vos parents laisseraient-ils leur fils mineur faire ce genre de chose ?

Une fois encore, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Miyuki. Et comme d'habitude, elle était sereine. Pas du tout gênée par la situation. Elle était habituée à la pression des regards des gens et en toute franchise, ça ne l'a gênait pas plus que ça. Pour Miyuki, il n y avait que les yeux de son frère et sa tante qui pouvait la faire vaciller. Toutefois, en observant ses camarades et amis, elle comprenait clairement qu'ils voulaient des réponses. Elle savait que les ignorer serait malavisé, mais elle ne pouvait non plus leur dire toute la vérité.

Heureusement elle fut interrompue par Léo qui posa une question à Mayumi.

« Présidente, c'est quoi une stratégic class magie ?

Léo n'avait pas posé la question pour avoir une réponse. Il avait vu que même si Miyuki était toujours calme en apparence, ça l'embarrassait tout de même de satisfaire leur curiosité. Apres tout, chacun a ses secrets et divulguer ceux de son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait pas non plus. A cause du silence prolongé de Miyuki, l'ambiance était redevenue bizarre. Il a donc posé la question pour non seulement détendre l'atmosphère mais pour parler d'autre chose.

Et comme d'habitude, c'est sa Némésis Erica qui lui répondit.

-Léo, n'embêtes pas la présidente avec ton ignorance. Tu devrais avoir honte d'être aussi bête.

-honte de quoi ? On demande quand on veut savoir quelque chose. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul ici à m'interroger. Mizuki, Mikihiko, est-ce que vous savez vous ce que c'est une stratégic class magie ?

Les intéressés vraisemblablement ne savaient pas. Mizuki avait baissé les yeux de gêne tandis Mikihiko se tournait vers l'extérieur pour observer le paysage. Leur réaction était assez drôle.

-tu vois ! Ajouta Léo d'un air triomphant. A cette vue, même Miyuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Erica laisse tomber. Cette fois-ci, Léo gagne la partie. Il faut bien que ça lui arrive de temps en temps.

-Miyuki, c'est méchant. Tu dis ça comme si Erica avait toujours raison

-Erica a souvent raison Léo.

-tu vois, à la fin, je gagne quand même ajouta Erica

Pendant ce petit échange, Mayumi et ses pairs (mari, Kanon, Sayaka, Kei, Kirihara) se contentèrent de regarder leurs juniors en souriant.

Tout comme l'avait souhaité Léo, l'ambiance s'était détendu, aussi Miyuki décida-t-elle de leur fournir quelques réponses à tous en commençant par Léo. Elle avait contrairement aux autres compris qu'il avait posé cette question pour la soulager. Elle.

-Léo

En l'apostrophant, Léo ainsi que tous les autres reconcentrèrent leur attention sur elle. Parfait se dit-elle.

« Une stratégic class magie ou SCM est une magie capable de faire les même dégâts qu'une arme de destruction massive et les magiciens qui sont capables d'une telle magie, on les appelle stratégic class magicien. Du à la nature et à la rareté de ce genre de magie. Les magiciens capables des SCM sont en quelques sortes les meilleurs atouts ou les jokers de leur pays respectif en cas de conflit et à ma connaissance, i qu'une douzaine de stratégic class magicien dans le monde et nous japonais avons la chance d'en posséder un.

Miyuki fit une pause pour laisser digérer l'information. Léo, Mizuki et Mikihiko semblaient choqués que de telles magies puissent exister. Miyuki se rappela elle-même la première fois qu'elle avait entendu les mots Stratégic Class Magie. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune alors. A l'instar des autres, elle avait vu une SCM à l'œuvre. Et le magicien responsable était son frère. C'était un secret à la fois d'état et militaire. De toute les SCM existant, celle de Shiba Tatsuya était la plus terrifiante. Son pouvoir destructeur était de très loin supérieur à celui du stratégic class magicien officiellement reconnu Itsuwa Mio. Inutile de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. Elle posa les yeux sur l'ex-présidente du conseil Saegusa Mayumi. Je l'aime bien songea-t-elle. Elle est intelligente et ouverte d'esprit, mais je ne peux pas totalement lui faire confiance. Leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment et Saegusa lui fit un sourire. Elle fit aussitôt la même chose.

« Présidente, dit-elle, pour en revenir à vos question de tout à l'heure, je suppose que je vous dois au moins quelques réponses. Mais garder bien à l'esprit que toute information relative à Onii-sama est sous le sceau du secret militaire même pour quelqu'un comme vous.

Mayumi voyait très exactement ou Miyuki voulait en venir. Etant issu d'une des 10 Grandes Maisons, elle pouvait avoir des informations sur n'importe qui sur un simple coup de téléphone. Toutefois, tous ce qui a trait à l'armée était rigoureusement sous haute surveillance. Tacitement Miyuki lui suggérait de ne pas chercher à savoir parce qu'elle lui dirait l'essentiel.

-très bien Miyuki chan, je t'… Non, on t'écoute.

« Avant toute chose, Onii-sama ne brandit une stratégic class magie et oui comme vous l'avez souligné, il est mineur. Ceci étant dit, ce n'est pas à cause de « regrowth » qu'il coopère avec les militaires, bien que cette magie soit plus qu'utile comme Watanabe sempai l'a remarqué. La raison est ailleurs. Au fait, est-ce que l'un de vous s'est déjà demandé pourquoi alors que nous frère et sœur, nos capacités à la magie sont si différentes ?

A cette impromptue question de Miyuki, ils se regardèrent tous étonnés.

-Miyuki chan, je crois tout le monde ici s'est déjà posé cette question répondit Kanon

-c'est ce que je vois Kanon simpai, ce que je veux dire c'est est-ce que vous croyez que c'est normal ?

Ils se regardèrent tous de nouveau. Miyuki était intérieurement amusée par les réactions que ses questions provoquaient.

« Vous savez qu'Onii-sama est très fort, plus fort et plus puissant que vous ne pouvez jamais l'imaginer. Aucun de vous malheureusement ne sait de quoi il est capable. Pour vous éclairer un peu, je vous dirais que même si toute notre école se levait comme un seul homme pour l'affronter, nous n'aurions toujours aucune chance.

Elle fit encore une petite pause d'observation et comme prévu, le doute et l'incrédulité dominait. Surtout chez les seniors. Watanabe et Kanon doutait. Mayumi, Kei, Sayaka et Kirihara étaient incrédules

« Je peux deviner ce à quoi vous pensez sempai. Mettons les points sur les i. ni son travail dans le comité de discipline, ni ses petits combats au tournoi des 9 écoles ne reflète sa vraie force de frappe. Que ce soit au comité ou au tournoi, pas une fois, il n'a utilisé son vrai pouvoir.

« Onii-sama contrairement à moi est né avec des pouvoirs incroyables. En dehors de « regrowth » qui peut être connu du grand public, toute sa magie a été déclaré secret défense. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, je ne connais pas un magicien capable d'échapper à son pouvoir. Moi-même, quand on s'affronte, je perds toujours misérablement. Maintenant pour revenir à ma question de tout à l'heure. Je peux utiliser n'importe qu'elle magie qui s'apprend parce que mon territoire magique est libre. Par contre, Onii-sama ne peut pas parce que le sien était déjà occupé à sa naissance par ses pouvoirs.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle n'importe qui ici sera toujours meilleur magicien que lui. Mais comme combattant, nous lui serons toujours inférieurs. Sa magie est absolue.

-Attends un peu Miyuki, tu es en train de me dire qu'en termes d'interférence magique, Tatsuya te dépasse. Erica aussi était sceptique. Tout à l'heure quand tu as sauté de l'hélico, la magie que tu as utilisée était si puissante. Je doute que Tatsuya kun puisse encaisser une telle attaque.

-Ah ça ! Ce genre d'attaque, Onii-sama la neutralise en claquant les doigts. Et encore, je n'étais pas à fond. Je t'ai dit quand on s'affronte, je ne gagne jamais n'est-ce pas ? Je suis meilleure magicienne que lui, j'utilise toute ma puissance, toute mon énergie, tout mon talent. Rien n y fait. Même sans qu'il utilise son pouvoir je suis toujours impuissante. En général contre n'importe quel magicien, ma force d'interférence est largement suffisante pour gagner, mais contre lui ça ne marche pas, je dois me démener comme une diablesse pour même l'érafler. C'est franchement agaçant !

-Tiens ! C'est drôle, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu te plaindrais un jour de ton frère. Watanabe souriait ironiquement en disant ces mots.

-C'est vrai ça Miyuki, je croyais que tu étais même incapable de lui reprocher quelque chose. Et là, tu te plains carrément !

-Watanabe sempai, Erica, je ne me plains pas. Je fais part de mon agacement. Même vous, vous seriez frustrées si vous vous retrouvées impuissantes malgré tous vos efforts. Logiquement, je devrais avoir l'avantage puisque j'utilise mieux la magie que lui, mais ça ne sert à rien.

Mayumi était plus que choqué par les révélations qu'elle entendait. Miyuki, malgré sa jeunesse était surpuissante en magie. Elle-même doutait de pouvoir venir à bout d'elle en cas de confrontation. L'entendre dire que son frère était disposait aisément d'elle était très déconcertant. Surtout quand on sait que il n'as jamais brandit de puissantes magies. A l'époque ou elle était encore présidente à First Hight, elle avait entendu parler de ses exploits en tant que membre du comité de discipline. Puis, il y avait eu l'affaire avec les terroristes que les deux Shiba avaient neutralisés. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment ils avaient fait. Enfin, le tournoi des neufs écoles. Son combat épique contre Ichijou Masaki, l'héritier surpuissant d'une des 10 Grandes Maisons. Avant le début de la bataille, elle comme tout le monde donnait Masaki et ses coéquipiers gagnants tellement l'écart de puissance était flagrante. Masaki est un jeune magicien avec beaucoup de talent. Il fait parti des rares personnes qui approchent Miyuki en termes de pouvoir. Cependant, bien qu'il ait réussi à porter des coups à Tatsuya, il avait quand même perdu le combat. Mayumi mourrait d'envie de savoir quelles était ses magies qui le rendent indispensable à l'armée. Et surtout comment s'est-il acoquiner avec les militaires ? Est-ce que Miyuki me répondra si je lui demande ? se dit-elle.

-Miyuki chan !

-oui sempai

-j'ai une question. Tu peux ne pas répondre si c'est secret d'accord ?

-ok

-comment Tatsuya kun s'est-il impliqué avec l'armée ?je veux dire, je doute l'armée ait fait un recrutement ou une annonce pour recruter les mineurs. Et vos parents dans tout ça ?

Miyuki fronça ses magnifiques sourcils et parut réfléchir un moment. Même les yeux ouverts, on sentait qu'elle était pensive.

Nous y voilà songea Miyuki. Comme je le pensais, la présidente a vraiment l'esprit vif. Bon je leur dis une partie de la vérité et je dois veiller à ce que ça colle parfaitement à la réalité. Je dois aussi m'assurer qu'on n'en parle plus jamais. Onii-sama ne sera pas très content quand, je lui rapporterai tous ça. A la pensée de son frère, elle souri inconsciemment. Puis elle se reprit aussitôt. C'est pas le moment

« Bon, je veux que vous tous vous me promettiez que ce je vais vous dire ne sera plus jamais évoquez entre nous. C'est effectivement classé « secret militaire » et normalement, personne n'était censé découvrir ses liens avec les militaires. Mais, on est tous pris dans la situation. Puis-je compter sur votre silence ?

Miyuki les regarda tous. Ses amis Erica, Léo, Mikihiko et Mizuki. Hochement de tête collectif de leur part. Puis son regard se posa sur ses sempai. Mari, Mayumi, Kanon, Sayaka, Kei et Kirihara. Nouveau hochement de tête collectif.

« C'est une assez longue histoire en fait. Je vais donc la résumer.

Je suppose que chacun de vous a entendu parler de la tentative d'invasion d'Okinawa il y a trois ans.

« Je me rappelle s'exclama Erica. J'ai vu ça la télé. Il y avait même eu un tsunami si je ne trompe pas.

« Exact Erica, c'est bien çà. Il se trouve que nous étions en vacances d'été à Okinawa en ce moment là. Oka-sama avait loué une villa assez loin de la ville, mais la maison était à moins de 500 mètres de la y avait aussi un village de pêcheurs à environ trois kilomètres de la résidence. L'endroit était très calme. Ça convenait à oka-sama, elle avait toujours adoré les endroits tranquilles.

« Miyuki, tu parle de votre mère au passé. Est-ce qu'elle est…

« Oui, Mizuki elle est décédée quelques mois après l'incident d'Okinawa. Oka sama a toujours souffert d'une santé fragile.

A cette inattendue vérité de Miyuki, tous affichèrent un air étonné.

« Pas la peine d'afficher ces mines de déterrées. Ça fait bientôt trois ans et je pense que le temps a fait son œuvre.

Bref, c'était les vacances, à part bronzer, nager ou faire du bateau, c'était le calme plat.

Puis l'attaque s'est produite. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Bizarrement, ce matin-là, ni Onii-sama, ni oka-sama, ni Sakura- San, ni moi-même aucun de nous n'étais d'humeur à aller à la plage. Onii-sama était dans sa chambre, oka-sama et Sakura-San étaient dans la cuisine tandis moi je somnolais à la terrasse.

Ça commencé par des explosions. L'ennemi a d'abord bombardé l'ile pendant une demi-heure avant de faire débarquer son infanterie. Il y avait des vaisseaux de guerres, des destroyers et tous un tas d'appareil militaire dont j'ignorais les noms. Mais, l'attaque ennemie était ciblée sur les installations militaires. Et nos forces de défense étaient largement inférieures aux forces ennemies. Bien sur, on suivi les consignes d'évacuation à la lettre. Mais, quand nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu ou les militaires s'occupaient de l'évacuation des civils, il était trop tard. Toutes les voitures étaient parties. A cause de la maladie d'oka-sama, on avait mis beaucoup trop de temps pour arriver là. Elle s'était beaucoup affaiblie en faisant le trajet dans son état. Aussi quand, les militaires nous ont proposé d'aller nous refugier à la base, oka-sama a accepté.

On est resté dans cet abri environ une heure. Il y avait d'autres gens qui n'avaient pas pu fuir comme nous là-bas. Toujours est-il la base a été attaqué. Du bâtiment ou nous nous refugions, on entendait clairement, les bruits d'explosions et d'armes à feu. Onii-sama a demandé à oka-sama s'il pouvait aller jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de s'échapper au cas où les JSDF ne repousserai pas l'ennemi. Il est parti. Je me rappelle d'une femme qui s'est mise à critiquer oka-sama en disant que vu ce qui se passait dehors, elle ne devrait laisser sortir son fils. En toute honnêteté, j'étais d'accord elle.

Mais, comme nous le craignions, les JSDF n'arrivaient à les contenir et les combats se déroulaient juste de l'autre coté de la porte. Tous le monde était silencieux. On retenait notre souffle en espérant que ça passerait. Apres un moment, il y a eu un silence brusque, les tirs s'étaient arrêter. Puis tout à coup, la porte s'est brutalement ouverte et des hommes armés se sont rués dans la pièce. Je suppose qu'à cause de la pénombre et du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une base militaire, ils ont aussitôt ouvert le feu. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'activer ma magie que les balles me fauchaient déjà.

Miyuki s'arrêta de parler pour regarder son auditoire. Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Les expressions sur leurs visages étaient diverses. Peur, émotion, curiosité mais surtout de l'indignation.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais comment je ne suis pas morte sur le coup. Je n'étais qu'une fillette de 11 ans et demi. Le fait que j'ai survécu quelques minutes avec plusieurs balles dans le corps tient du miracle. A la dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant de perdre connaissance, c'était la voix d'un homme qui hurlait aux autres de cesser le feu parce que ce sont des femmes et des enfants essentiellement. Ensuite, le noir total. Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? D'après Onii-sama, quelques minutes apparemment. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais enveloppée par quelque chose d'agréablement chaud. En vérité, je croyais que j'étais dans l'au-delà. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur et même le sang que j'avais dans la bouche, tout avait disparu. Dans mon esprit d'enfant je me suis dit que ce n'est pas si mal de mourir.

« Mais, je ne rêvais pas. Je reprenais conscience et mon esprit était confus. J'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler. C'était Onii-sama. Une fois que j'ai reconnu sa voix, j'ai compris que les psions qui m'entouraient étaient les siens et que par je ne sais quel miracle il m'avait guéri. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait regrowth sur une personne. Et ça m'a frappé parce que jusqu'ici, je ne savais même pas qu'il possédait un tel pouvoir. Bref, des qu'il a vu que j'allais bien, il s'est occupé des autres. Il a commencé par notre mère avant de procéder avec Sakura-San. Oka-sama même si elle était hors de danger, étais quand même inconsciente alors que Sakura-San s'est tout de suite levée. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle a réagit exactement comme Kei sempai !

Isori Kei haussa les épaules et se contenta de sourire.

« Sur la quinzaine de refugiés que nous étions, dix avaient survécus. Non. Disons plutôt dix avaient été sauvé par Onii-sama et cinq personnes étaient mortes sur le coup. Un vieux monsieur, deux femmes qui avaient la trentaine et deux enfants. Un petit garçon d'environ huit ans et une petite fille de trois ans environ. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Visiblement, son récit les captivait. Chacun visualisait à sa façon son histoire.

« J'étais un peu comme déconnectée de la situation autour de moi. Je suppose que le contre coup d'avoir échappé à la mort m'avait plus marqué que je ne le pensais. Onii-sama parlait avec les militaires. Je dis parlait, mais la vérité c'est qu'il les invectivait en les traitant d'incapables même pas foutu de protéger quelques civils. Je crois bien que c'est ça qui m'a fait revenir à moi. En presque douze ans d'existence, je ne l'avais jamais en colère ou même fâché. Mais là, je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de frapper ces militaires. C'est assez drôle. Voir des adultes, qui plus est des soldats se faire gronder par un enfant qui leur arrive à peine à la poitrine est très déconcertant.

Pour faire court, il a exigé qu'on nous mette dans l'abri antiatomique. Ils ont aussitôt accepté et il a ensuite demandé s'il pouvait parler à un officier. C'est là qu'on a croisé le major Kazama pour la première fois. À l'époque, il était capitaine. Il est venu nous trouver dans l'abri souterrain ou on nous avait conduits. Onii-sama a demandé deux choses : la situation de l'ennemi et un kit d'infanterie. On a appris que les soldats ennemis qui avaient atteints la base ont été supprimés. Mais ce n'était que l'avant-garde de l'armée ennemie et que le gros de leur troupe débarquait sur la plage de Sukiwa. Dans tous les cas, les JSDF étaient largement en situation d'infériorité numérique. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était résister en attendant les renforts ou se rendre. Evidemment se rendre sans se battre étant hors de question, il fallait se préparer à une bataille incertaine.

Quand le major lui a demandé ce qu'il allait faire avec un kit d'infanterie, Onii-sama dit que puisque sa famille avait été personnellement mise en danger par l'ennemi, elle devait subir sa vengeance. Je croyais qu'il blaguait en disant cela. Je veux, même s'il est très fort pour quelque de son âgé, une vraie bataille, c'est autre chose. J'ai essayé de lui convaincre de ne pas se ruer sur le champ de bataille. De penser à oka-sama qui était toujours inconsciente, et que de toute façon, vu la situation, sa présence ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il m'a dit qu'il a les moyens pour se défendre sur le champ de bataille et qu'il profitait du fait qu'oka-sama était évanouie pour partir. Il était trop en colère pour rester là à ne rien faire et que si j'avais des questions, je n'avais qu'à demander à oka-sama à son réveil. Et puis il est parti.

« Je suis allée m'assoir avec Sakura San la salle ou nous nous trouvions avait plusieurs écrans sur deux cotés des murs et ces écrans étaient vraisemblablement liés à la salle de commandement de la base. On voyait des images satellites et des drones. Les soldats de l'AGA se déployaient sur la plage avec toutes leurs artilleries. Des dizaines de chars, des tanks, des jeeps et j'en comprenais les inquiétudes du major. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Et puis oka-sama s'est réveillé. Sakura lui raconté ce qui s'est passé. Comment Onii-sama nous avait sauvés et sa décision d'aller se battre.

Je croyais honnêtement que mère allait se fâcher pour les décisions d'Onii-sama, exiger par exemple que les militaires le ramène à l'abri avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rien. Pas un reproche ni une plainte. Je sentais la colère monté en moi. Et puis n y tenant plus, j'ai demandé à mère pourquoi elle envoyait toujours Onii-sama en danger ? En tant que mère, son rôle n'est-il pas de protéger son enfant à tout prix, bref, j'ai tous lâché à oka-sama.

Bizarrement, je croyais qu'elle allait me réprimander. Mais non, elle s'est contentée de me fixer avec des yeux étonnés un moment avant de pousser un petit soupir.

-je suppose que c'est de ma faute de t'avoir tu tant de choses. Tatsuya t'as dit de me demander des explications.

Sur les écrans, on voyait que les deux armées se rencontraient. Nos forces étaient ridiculement peu nombreuses. Pendant qu'on regardait les écrans, dans notre coin, oka-sama nous parlait à Sakura-San et à moi.

« Tatsuya à sa naissance était un cas particulier de magicien. Il est né BS magicien. Comme vous le savez, un magicien spécialisé (BS) est capable d'utilisé une et une seule magie particulière mieux que quiconque. Même si cette magie peut être partagée, le niveau de compétence d'un BS est largement supérieur. Mais, contrairement à tous les BS, Tatsuya n'est pas venu au monde avec une magie mais avec plusieurs

Sur les écrans, les combats faisaient rage.

« Les magies innées de Tatsuya sont toutes des magies de très haute classe et quelques unes font même l'objet de recherche très poussées. Miyuki, tu sais que ton frère est intellectuellement un prodige. Et dans la maitrise de ses pouvoirs, c'est également un prodige. Mais, l'affreuse vérité, c'est que le monde des magiciens n'est pas un endroit tout blanc. Au contraire, une fois que ses pouvoirs seront connus, sa vie inévitablement serait chamboulée. C'est pour cela que dès qu'il a eu 6 ans, je lui interdis d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et que s'il voulait s'entrainer, il devrait le faire en cachette. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il prend des cours d'art martiaux. Essentiellement pour brider sa magie. Mais, plus les années passent, et plus ses magies grandissent. La preuve c'est qu'il a pu projeter sa magie pour nous sauver.

A notre surprise, les combats étaient à sens unique. Devant le groupe de soldats qui se battaient, il y avait un qui était largement en avance sur les autres. Il brandissait deux pisto CAD.

Miyuki s'arrêta encore pour faire une pause. Elle regarda ses camarades. Son regard se posa sur Mayumi une fois de plus.

-sempai, à votre avis, lequel de ses pouvoirs a-t-il utilisé.

Mayumi fut légèrement prise de court par cette question.

-Miyuki-chan, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sais quelque chose ?

-sempai, je suis tellement habituée à sa magie que même sans la voir, je peux l'identifier. Tout à l'heure, vous avez utilisez « multi-scope » n'est-ce pas ?

Mayumi se mit une main sur le menton comme pour réfléchir

-voyons voir, si je devais hasarder une réponse, je dirais « désintégration ». C'est ça

- presque sempai, c'est la « décomposition ».

-je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette magie

-c'est parce que c'est une des ses magies. Elle lui est unique. Juste au cas où, je vous rappelle que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

« Sur les écrans, on voyait que les choses avaient évoluées. Les forces japonaises n'avaient pas l'intention d'aller à la rencontre de l'ennemi. Elles avaient choisi un terrain légèrement en surplomb ou leur résistance serait optimum. C'était ça le plan. Mais Onii-sama comme, il avait dit était là-bas pour sa vengeance. Les projets de l'armée, il s'en fichait complètement. Il a dont attaqué de front.

« C'est comme sempai l'a dit. Sa magie ressemble à la désintégration. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. La désintégration totale de la matière n'as jamais été atteinte en magie. Les meilleurs des magiciens, les plus doués peuvent arriver à un résultat partiel, mais total, c'est toujours au stade de recherche. Or, avec sa décomposition, il est capable des désintégrer totalement tous ce qui existe aussi facilement qu'il respire. Quand, il est arrivé devant l'ennemi, il a commencé à les désintégré, un par un. Les hommes comme les machines de guerre, tous se transformait en poussière. L'aspect effrayant de cette magie, c'est qu'elle est extrêmement rapide. Ses premiers adversaires ont disparu si vite que même moi, je n'ai compris ce passait sur le coup. Onii-sama a continué d'avancer comme en ballade. Sa deuxième attaque était encore plus féroce. Il a désintégré en seule fois, plusieurs tanks et leurs équipages avant de s'occuper des soldats à pieds. L'ennemi quoique surpris a réagit très vite. Ils ont concentré pratiquement toute leur puissance de feu vers leur seul adversaire. Le bruit que ça a fait était assourdissant. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'ai tremblé de peur qu'avec un tel arsenal, ils allaient l'avoir. J'ai même failli fermer les yeux mais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché de le faire. Onii-sama a déployé sa magie en forme de bouclier. Il a créée une sphère de protection. Tous ce qui entrait en contact avec cette sphère étaient désintégrer. Toutes les balles, les obus, les grenades, les lasers, les bombes et même les attaques magiques se décomposaient au contact de son bouclier.

« Pendant ce temps, lui il a continué d'avancer, petit à petit, il diminuait leur nombre. Le fait que l'ennemi se trouvait toujours sur la plage a aussi joué un rôle important. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'avancer. Derrière eux, l'océan, et juste devant eux, un simple petit magicien. Un petit magicien qui annihilait tous ses ennemis, oblitérait toute les machines de guerre qu'il croisait, volatilisait toutes les attaques qu'on lui portait.

« En regardant cette extermination, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser au château de sable qu'on avait construit deux jours plus tôt sur la plage. Comment malgré tous les efforts qu'Onii-sama et moi y avons mit, une fois que la marée monte, chaque nouvelle vague emporte une petite partie du château. Et au bout du compte, il n'en reste rien. Pas même une trace. La bataille qui se déroulait sous nos yeux m'évoquait ce château de sable.

« Comme un avatar que rien ne peu stopper, Onii-sama avançait toujours. Certains soldats, les plus malins ayant compris que ça ne servait à rien ont commencé à fuir vers leurs bateaux. D'autres ont continué d'attaquer. J'ai demandé à oka sama pourquoi, il ne fuyait pas tous parce que même moi, je pouvais voir que ce n'étais qu'une question temps avant qu'Onii-sama n'arrive sur eux. Elle m'a répondu qu'il y a deux raisons à leur résistance acharnée. D'abord la nature de la magie qu'il rencontre pose un problème. La décomposition totale et instantanée est difficile à croire puisque dans la nature, elle n'existe pas. Facilement, on peut la faire passer pour une hallucination. C'est souvent le cas, lorsqu'on est face à une magie d'origine inconnue. Enfin, la deuxième raison. C'est aussi la plus probable. Un champ de bataille si propre est un problème en soit. Un champ de bataille n'est pas quelque de beau à voir. La fumée, la puanteur des cadavres, les jambes, bras et même têtes coupés, les entrailles dehors, l'odeur du sang partout, les cris des blessés et des agonisants, toutes ces choses qui fragilisent le moral d'un soldat, ces choses qui plantent la peur et qui réveillent l'instinct de survie en lui ne sont pas là. Et c'est pourquoi, ils luttent parce c'est comme ça.

« La vie peut paraitre comme une grande farce. Je regardais ces gens se faire massacrer et bizarrement, je les plaignais presque. A cause d'un malheureux hasard, leurs projets sont tombés à l'eau. Si nous avions pu évacuer avec le reste de la population, ils se seraient peut-être rendus maitres de l'ile. Au lieu, de cela, ils sont tombés sur un jeune magicien brandissant une magie démoniaque à une efficacité jamais observée auparavant.

« Croyez le ou non, mais cette bataille n'a même pas duré une heure. En moins d'une heure, il avait décimé toute une armée. Et comme oka-sama l'avait dit, il ne restait rien de cette puissante armada. Quand Onii-sama est arrivé au bord de l'eau, il a désintégré tous les bateaux. Tous les soldats ennemis qui restaient ont aussitôt jeté leurs armes pour se constituer prisonnier de guerre. Pendant un moment, ils sont restés face contre lui. Des dizaines de personnes tenues en respect par un seul ennemi. Personne n'a osé bouger jusqu'à ce que les JSDF arrivent.

« En gros, voilà toute l'histoire. Évidemment, la version officielle est différente, mais ça fait les affaires de tous le monde.

L'intérieur de l'hélicoptère replongea dans le silence. Chacun plongé dans son propre monde. Mizuki fut celle qui s'exprima la première.

-whao, Tatsuya devrait être honoré comme héros national, après une telle performance !

-non, c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il déteste. La preuve, c'est que quand, ils sont revenus à la base, tous les militaires voulaient le féliciter et fêter la victoire avec lui, il les a tous ignoré, même le major. Heureusement, comme il était vêtu d'une combinaison intégrale et d'un casque, la plupart ne connaissait pas son visage. Oka sama a profité de l'ambiance pour solliciter un véhicule qui pourrait nous ramener chez nous. Pendant plusieurs jours, toutes sortes de militaires ne cessaient de passer à la villa, même le ministre des armées est venu. C'était assez fatiguant. La suite, vous pouvez la deviner.

Miyuki se tut. Elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Tôt ou tard, ils auraient découvert cette magie. Au moins, elle avait su habilement transformer la vérité et elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids immense. Depuis ce fatidique été, il y a trois ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait sa famille avec des gens qui n'en faisaient pas parti. Elle devait bien reconnaitre que c'était agréable de parler avec eux tous sans trop être sur ses gardes. Elle se sentit épuisée tout d'un coup. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de dormir tant que son frère ne serait pas rentré. Mais peu importe, elle lui préparera son plat préférée pour passer le temps.

Mayumi de son coté réfléchissait aussi. Elle devait bien reconnaitre que les Shiba avaient des raisons de vouloir garder le profil bas. Si Tatsuya et ses pouvoirs étaient révélés, l'onde de choc sera immense. Apres le tournoi des 9 écoles et sa victoire sur Ichijou Masaki, les 10 Grandes Maisons s'étaient intéressé à lui. Sa propre famille avait préparé une proposition de mariage. Mais, apparemment, l'intéressé avait simplement répondu qu'il était trop jeune pour des projets d'avenir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, toujours allongée dans son lit, Mayumi pensait encore aux évènements de la veille. Il était presque six heures du matin. Depuis un moment, elle entendait des bruits dans la maison. Certainement les nombreux domestiques de la famille qui vaquaient à leurs taches quotidienne. Elle songea qu'elle devrait se lever mais se dit que non, finalement. A cause de l'attaque d'hier, il n y aura probablement pas école aujourd'hui. Elle se mit à rêvasser. Et comme, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, elle songea encore à ces deux frère et sœur. Mayumi devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle était plus intéressée par l'ainé. Intéressée en tant que magicienne et en tant que femme. Inconsciemment, il lui arrivait de le comparer à tous les magiciens qu'elle connaissait. Et inévitablement, elle les trouvait tous fades. D'une certaine façon, avec un frère comme ça, il est presque normal que la petite sœur développe un complexe sévère à son égard. Mais ce qui la perturbait était le fait que Tatsuya adorait aussi un peu trop sa sœur. En songeant à sa relation personnelle avec ses frères ainés, elle se demanda si pour elle, ils pourraient partir en guerre. Mayumi n'était pas dupe. Elle savait lire entre les lignes. Si à l'âgé de treize ans, Tatsuya a choisi de passer outre les instructions de sa mère, c'était uniquement pour venger sa précieuse sœur. Elle a remarqué qu'il a toujours une réaction excessive quand sa sœur est impliquée.

Toute sa vie, Mayumi n'a jamais eu ni à envier ni à jalouser une autre fille. C'est parce qu'en toute objectivité, elle s'était toujours su suffisamment belle et suffisamment talentueuse pour cela. Sans oublier que sa famille était plus que riche. Toutefois, en rencontrant Shiba Miyuki pour la première fois, l'envie et la jalousie ont étreints son cœur. Mais, grâce à dieu, ces deux négatifs sentiments ont aussitôt été remplacés par le fatalisme. Shiba Miyuki est trop belle pour être envié. Si la déesse de la beauté devait avoir un visage, alors, ce serait celui de Shiba Miyuki. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle dégageait une puissante aura d'élégance et de noblesse. Même s'ils faisaient parti d'une simple famille de magicien, Shiba Miyuki et son frère avaient quelque chose d'aristocratique.

En succombant enfin aux sirènes de Morphée, la dernière pensée de Mayumi fut de se demander comment faire pour qu'une fois au moins, Tatsuya pose sur elle le même regard plein d'amour et de chaleur qu'il pose souvent sur sa sœur ?


End file.
